Broken Beginning
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: Nothing could contain Hoshimi's excitement. For weeks, she had been working on trying to get one Arashi Hikou to get his mind on anything other than his training and whatever thing he was hunting for. And now, she had succeeded in getting him interested in going to see a movie with her. OCxOC, oneshot.


**Have a cute oneshot dealing with my OCxOC pairing, ArashixHoshimi, or 'FreeFlightShipping." This was written from a prompt I found on Tumblr a while back, I think the blog was 'OTPPrompts' or something similar to that. The prompt, if anyone else wants to do it, is here:**

 **"** Imagine your OTP/3/+ going to see a movie spontaneously. Something in the movie triggers Person A severely, and they immediately run out of the theatre, followed by Person B (and/or more) as soon as they realize what happened. They find Person A in the bathroom, a complete wreck (Bonus points if Person A is usually stoic or difficult to rattle), and try to comfort them. What happens next is up to you. "

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nothing could contain Hoshimi's excitement. For weeks, she had been working on trying to get one Arashi Hikou to get his mind on anything other than his training and whatever thing he was hunting for. And now, she had succeeded in getting him interested in going to see a movie with her. Granted, knowing Arashi, this would likely only work for the duration of the movie itself, but at least it was something.

As Hoshimi slipped into a light pink halterneck top , white jacket, and some jeans, she allowed her mind to wander off into a daydream. Images of her walking down an aisle in a snowy white dress filled her mind and she let out a happy sigh before pausing and flushing beet red, shoving the images out of her mind.

"T-That's not how this is going!" She fumed at herself, trying to stop blushing even as she admitted to herself that she was beginning to really have a strong attraction towards the quiet young man she was about to go see a movie with. It really was like a date, no matter which way you looked at it. Hoshimi turned redder at the thought before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She jumped slightly as the doorbell rang, then quickly grabbed her purse and rushed out of her room, down a long, elegant hallway and towards the front door of her elegant home.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Miss Hoshimi. She told me to come here at this time to meet her for a movie." Arashi's voice echoed.

"Ahh, yes. Milady did mention having a date today." The butler said.

"I'm here!" Hoshimi called. "Be down in a moment!"

"I-It's not a date, we're just going to see a movie." Arashi said in a flustered tone as the butler let him inside to wait. The butler merely chuckled and closed the door.

"Wait here. She will be with you in a moment." He said before walking off and leaving Arashi in the enormous entryway.

"Sorry! I meant to be waiting outside when you got here." Hoshimi said sheepishly as she bounded down the stairs, having put a few finishing touches on her hair.

"Don't worry about it." Arashi muttered, hands in his pockets. Hoshimi noted, with some annoyance, that he was wearing the exact same thing he usually did, and here she had gone and dressed up. However, she soon shrugged this off.

"Well then, shall we be going? We have just enough time to get there." She said cheerfully.

"Sure." Arashi said, heading for the door. Hoshimi followed.

"We'll be back later!" She called, turning to open the door, only to find that Arashi had already done so and was waiting for her to step through.

"Ahh, thank you!" She said, darting outside and pausing to wait for him.

"You did not tell me your family was so well off." Arashi said calmly, removing one hand from his pocket and, much to Hoshimi's surprise, offering her his arm, which she took, secretly fangirling at the muscle strength she could feel there.

"Oh yeah, huh?" Hoshimi said sheepishly. "We own a large tuxedo company and a bunch of land. It's kinda cool but at the same time sorta annoying because of all the publicity we get sometimes."

"Hmm…" Arashi hummed a response as they continued towards the theater, Hoshimi unable to stop her near-constant nervous chattering. Soon enough, they arrived at the theater and took their seats.

"I hope this movie is as good as I heard it was." Hoshimi said. "It's annoying when movies aren't as good as you think they are."

"I wouldn't know." Arashi replied, glancing around the room with his one visible emerald eye.

Hoshimi stared at him. "Have you never seen a movie before?!"

"... No?" He said slowly.

Hoshimi gaped. "Did you grow up in a cave or something?"

Arashi sweatdropped. "For your information, I grew up in a small mountain village." He replied shortly before turning his attention back to the screen.

"Always wanted to go visit one of those." Hoshimi said.

"Hmm…" Arashi muttered to himself before falling silent as the movie started.

Hoshimi munched happily on some popcorn, her attention divided between the movie and Arashi, who was watching it with his usual expressionless face. The pink-haired girl began to wonder why he was always so solemn. His brother was quite outgoing, so why was Arashi so reserved and emotionless? It almost worried Hoshimi how little he showed any emotion, once she thought about it. She made a mental note that it was probably his personality in part and decided to think more on the matter later, turning her attention from her own thoughts back to the movie. Displayed onscreen was a tragic scene, with buildings and trees in a small town burning, the flames rising higher. Hoshimi watched, intrigued on what was going to happen. She became so engrossed in the scene, a shiver running through her at the excitement of the drama pictured before her eyes, that she did not notice Arashi having a much different reaction.

"Those poor people… Hopefully someone will come to save them." She said at last in a soft tone, before glancing over towards Arashi just in time to see him abruptly stand up and run out of the theater as fast as he possibly could.

"E-ehh?! Arashi?" Hoshimi gasped in surprise, wondering what in the world warranted such a quick exit. She sat for a few more minutes, staring after him, the movie forgotten.

"That… Couldn't have been a need to go to the bathroom…" She muttered to herself, frowning and sighing as she realized she should go after the bluenette. Something was definitely wrong. The movie could wait until another time. Hoshimi grabbed her purse and popcorn and silently left the theater in a much calmer way than Arashi had moments before.

* * *

It took nearly an hour for Hoshimi to find Arashi, her worry for him growing with each second that passed. Eventually, she decided to go outside the building to look there, and that was where she found the bluenette.

"Arashi…?" She called softly, approaching him slowly. The bluenette was on his knees, facing the wall at the back of the theater, one clenched fist pressed against the wall he had obviously just punched as hard as he could, if the drops of blood falling from his now-wet glove were any indicator.

"What's wrong?" Hoshimi asked worriedly, slowly approaching, although she was unsure what to do. All she knew was that the blue-haired teen in front of her was showing an unusual amount of emotion, and that all he was showing indicated extreme pain. However, Arashi said nothing in reply, merely allowing his hand to drop limply to his side, blood still soaking through his glove.

"We should take care of that hand." Hoshimi said, reaching him at last and slowly squatting down next to him. She put a hesitant hand on his shoulder, worry shining in her navy blue eyes as she tried to peer at Arashi's face, finding that his eyes were closed and the normally expressionless face was twisted into an angered, pained scowl, tears streaming down his cheeks. This startled Hoshimi almost more than the fact that he had injured his hand by punching a wall. She bit her lip for a moment before gently reaching up with the hand that was not on Arashi's shoulder, placing it on the left side of his face. A strange texture met her fingers, but she thought nothing of it. She had intended to swipe away the tears from his eyes, but this did not happen, as, the moment she touched Arashi's face, he recoiled sharply, as if afraid she might find something hidden underneath his bangs that he did not want her to touch.

"R-Relax… It's just me." She said softly, trying to calm him down. "What's wrong…?"

Arashi closed his eyes again and turned his head away from her slightly. "Nothing…" He whispered in a barely audible voice half-choked by pain.

"It's clearly not nothing… Was it the movie?" Hoshimi prodded cautiously.

Arashi sighed heavily and nodded faintly, swiping tears away from his right eye with his uninjured hand.

"Do you want to talk about it…?"

"No." Came the firm reply, as Arashi stood.

Hoshimi's eyes easily caught a slight trembling in his body as he moved. Just what was it that had happened? She knew that it could not have been merely the movie. Clearly something had happened to him in the past that he had been reminded of. Hoshimi guessed it had something to do with the destruction of some place he had known. She debated whether or not it would be alright to ask about what she was guessing, but curiosity managed to get the better of her.

"Did… Did what happened in that movie just before you ran out… Happen to you?" She asked slowly. The sudden angered scowl on Arashi's face both frightened her and told her she was correct.

"Two years ago." Arashi said slowly, his tone low, almost growling as fresh tears fell. Hoshimi bit her lip slightly, unsure whether to approach him or stay back for fear of him lashing out at her. "Everyone but Isamu was killed."

"Oh… I'm… Sorry." Hoshimi said slowly. "That's… Gotta be really tough."

"You have no way of knowing." Arashi said, his mind in a turmoil of pain that he could barely hold back, a storm that was threatening to overcome him and reduce him to a whimpering helpless child.

"No… I don't…" Hoshimi admitted, slowly beginning to move towards him, as if she were an animal rescuer moving towards an injured lion.

Arashi sighed heavily through his nose, "When it started my dad gave Isamu and I our beys before shoving us towards the back door and telling me to get him safely out of there and as far away as I could while he held them off. The last either of us ever saw him he was fighting hand-to-hand with someone who was obviously stronger than he was. We ran before we got a chance to see the end because we had been spotted… Somehow Isamu tripped or something and they almost got him… I failed to get him out unharmed and he still has the scar on his leg to prove it…"

"But he's still alive and can still walk just fine." Hoshimi pointed out.

Arashi shook his head. "Perhaps, but he was still harmed. I was told to get him and myself out safely. I failed on both accounts, but had it only been me injured I would have at least saved him from all harm."

Hoshimi gave a slight frown at this, moving over and sitting next to him, putting a hand on his left shoulder. The bluenette shifted uncomfortably, tense.

"Please… Don't sit on that side…" He muttered.

Hoshimi looked confused at this for a moment before getting up slowly and moving to his right. "Why…?" She asked slowly.

Arashi sighed once more and closed his eyes before slowly reaching up and pulling his long bangs away from the left side of his face. Hoshimi had always wondered what the point of wearing his hair that way was, and now she knew. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the long scar that ran from just below his hairline, down over his eye, and all the way down his cheek nearly to his chin.

"Because you can't see who's there.. Can you…" She muttered, now understanding why he had jerked away from her earlier: He had not wanted her to know that his face held such a startling reminder of the story he had just been telling her.

"Yeah…" Arashi muttered, opening his eyes. Hoshimi could not help but shiver slightly at the sight of the silvery left iris that was there.

"That… Must have hurt…" She whispered, unsure what else to say.

"Mmhmm…" Arashi muttered, letting go of his bangs and letting them fall back over his left eye, hiding the scar once more. He then clenched his jaw tightly and sighed through his nose, forcing himself back into his usual calm, expressionless demeanor. Hoshimi took this as a signal to move on.

"Let's get your hand fixed." She said. "You definitely hurt it bad."

Arashi glanced down, almost as if he hadn't really noticed his hand was injured. He shrugged slightly. Hoshimi frowned and gently grabbed his injured arm at the elbow and wrist, examining it as gently as she could. The bluenette hissed and winced sharply.

"Come on. You probably broke something ya big idiot." Hoshimi said, taking off her white jacket and creating a sort of awkward sling with it, using it to hold Arashi's arm still.

"You don't need to do that…" Arashi muttered, clenching his teeth to bite back the pain in his arm. "It'll stain…"

"I can wash it out later." Hoshimi shrugged as she finished tying the sleeves of the jacket around his neck. "Come on then. Off to the hospital we go."

Arashi merely sighed heavily and followed Hoshimi as she grabbed his uninjured arm and tugged him off towards the nearest hospital she knew of, pulling out her cell phone and calling for one of the family cars to meet them along the way and take them there. She eyed Arashi sightly as they walked, worried about him now that she knew his story. Several things now made sense about him, she thought as they walked. For example, she knew why he hid the left side of his face with his hair. She had thought it was just a strange fashion statement, one that she had thought was blocking his vision, but it had turned out that there was no vision to be blocked and he likely did not want to be asked about the disfigurement.

"Come on, in you go." she said as one of her family cars pulled up beside them, the driver getting out and opening the door for them both.

"Is everything alright, Miss?" he asked.

"We need to take him to the hospital. His arm's hurt pretty bad." Hoshimi said.

"Of course, Miss. You are unharmed, I hope?" The driver said, climbing back into his seat.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Hoshimi said, watching Arashi out of the corner of her eye still. She could easily tell that he was still thinking about their earlier conversation. The pained look behind his eyes betrayed that much, despite his calm expression. But then again, it could simply be his arm that was causing it. Hoshimi made a mental note to pay attention later to whether or not the expression in his eyes was still there.

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. Hoshimi immediately leapt out and then turned to help Arashi out, only to find that he was already standing beside her, wincing slightly and covering his injured arm with his uninjured one in a defensive manner. The white jacket that Hoshimi had wrapped around it to protect it was becoming stained with red.

"Well looks like you won't be beyblading for a while…" She muttered softly, mostly to herself. Arashi did not hear her as she put a hand on his back and guided him into the building.

Soon enough, the alert was given to the hospital staff that they had a bit of an emergency, and Arashi, slightly protesting that he could walk, was ushered off to the treatment rooms in a wheelchair. Hoshimi sighed and nodded thankfully as she was allowed to follow after, not noticing the teasing wink the lady at the front gave her.

* * *

By the time Hoshimi arrived in the room where Arashi was being treated, the doctors had already removed his glove and the wrappings around his forearm.

"We don't even need an x-ray to tell you that you definitely broke something." One doctor said, whistling. "I'd dare say that it's only the fact you had this wrapped around your arm in the first place that kept your arm bones from breaking the skin there. As it is, I'd guess that you've likely shattered a few bones in your hand."

"Will he be okay?" Hoshimi asked worriedly. The doctor looked towards her with a reassuring smile.

"Despite appearances, he hasn't lost nearly enough blood to be lethal. It was quite easy to stop, really. We've already managed that. Depending on precisely how he broke things though, he may need surgery to repair the damage. It's honestly quite the impressive injury. Did he get it fighting off someone from you?"

"Uhh… no?" Hoshimi said, blushing.

"... All I did was punch a wall…" Arashi muttered.

"... How hard do you have to punch a wall to shatter bone..?" Hoshimi asked in a high-pitched tone.

"Quite hard." The doctor affirmed as he set up the x-ray machine over Arashi's arm, which was resting on a table and looked quite damaged. "But, considering his muscle tone, I'm not surprised that he would have the strength for it. Now then, let's see what we've got here." He went to a computer screen. "As I thought. Nothing too major though. Mostly the knuckle area and a little bit in the forearm. If we put it back together properly it will heal on its own quite nicely."

"How long will that take…?" Arashi muttered.

"Not extremely long. We will need to surgically put the bones back in place, however."

Hoshimi winced slightly at this, walking over to stand next to Arashi.

"Whatever…" The bluenette sighed in exasperation.

"I'll go get that prepared then." The doctor said. "Please wait here for just a minute."

Hoshimi nodded, looking back towards Arashi and feeling slightly guilty at the sight of the tired, dull expression his face currently bore.

"M'sorry this happened… If I had just known that that movie would make you upset…"

"No." Arashi said faintly in a voice that could barely be heard. "S'not your fault…"

Hoshimi looked to him again as he sat there in the chair next to her. After a few moments of silence, she knelt down in front of the chair and slowly put her arms around him. "Can I help…?" She asked softly, a strong desire that almost was a physical pain in her chest settling in her heart, the desire to do anything within her power to relieve the pain she saw behind his eyes.

Arashi stiffened slightly as Hoshimi hugged him, looking down at her in a sort of surprised curiosity and raising an eyebrow at the single tear that slipped down her cheek as she offered her assistance. But her assistance with what?

"I… Don't know…" He said slowly, not sure what to do with the short, pink-haired girl.

"Oh… Okay… Let me know if I can." She said softly, not loosening her grip on his torso.

Arashi sighed softly and relaxed, then lifted his uninjured arm from the armrest of the chair, putting it around her slowly before bending his head down and calmly resting his cheek and the side of his nose against her head. Hoshimi's eyes looked up at him in surprise at this. She blushed slightly as she felt his breath blowing softly through her hair, and again as it set in that his arm was around her firmly.

After a few moments, Arashi released his hold. Hoshimi looked up and saw that the doctor was coming back. She reluctantly but quickly pulled away from embracing the bluenette, forcing away the blush that had crept onto her cheeks.

"Are you ready then?" the doctor asked.

"Sure." Arashi mumbled, beginning to stand, but the doctor made him stay seated and put his arm in a sling, wheeling him off.

"I'll be waiting out here when you get out." Hoshimi called, trying to be cheerful.

"Let Isamu know. He'll be worried that it's so late." Arashi called back.

Hoshimi nodded and went into the waiting room with a sigh. As she sat, she thought about what had gone on that day. She still felt slightly guilty for what had happened at the movie, the events that had led to her sitting where she was and waiting for the doctors to finish treating Arashi. But perhaps she should not feel so guilty. Still, the topic of Arashi's past was clearly a hard one for him, especially since a direct result of it was something he had to live with and deal with daily. She supposed that was partially what made him so strong. Many people, she knew, would have likely given up long ago, yet, now that she thought about it, Arashi was not that way. At least, not that Hoshimi could see. She made a mental note that she should not tell anyone what she had found out, as it was clearly not something Arashi wanted everyone to know. After all, he had been around Metal Bey City for months and she had not heard of him telling anyone.

No matter what the case was, Hoshimi was beginning to realize that she was having more than just a little girl's crush on the mysterious bluenette. Perhaps he did not feel the same way about her, but she was determined now to help him if she could, whether or not they ended up together. That would be her mission. She would do what she could to help heal the emotional anguish that had apparently been tormenting Arashi for, what had he said, two years? Hoshimi sighed. She did not know what she would do, but she did know one thing.

This was the beginning of a whole new story.

* * *

 **And that's all! I hope to update Eye of the Storm 2: Argo's Revenge this weekend, but I haven't started on the chapter yet AND I'm taking a class over my fall break (Which is next week), so we shall see how that goes. Perhaps I can update at some point during the week. Until then, Galaxy out!**


End file.
